Spacecraft, aircraft, and other vehicles often experience substantial vibrations, noise, and fatigue in fairings and in particularly wing-to-body fairings which are attached between the wings and body of the spacecraft, aircraft, or vehicle. Some of the previous prior art devices may have involved heavy, complex, excessive part, and/or expensive noise and vibration dampening devices in an effort to attempt to reduce vibrations, noise, and fatigue. However, many of these prior art devices do not sufficiently reduce noise, vibration, and/or fatigue, and/or may lead to increased weight, increased complexity, an increased number of parts, an increased cost, and/or experience other types of issues.
A wing-to-body fairing, and a method of use thereof, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing wing-to-body fairings and/or methods of use thereof.